A Walk for Just the Two of Us
by Poison Frost
Summary: A small thing I wrote after finishing Monogatari Series Season 2. In this piece Senjougahara and Araragi are NOT going out, but their interactions with each other and other characters are considered to be the same if not similar enough that it does not affect events. It may seem a little short, but this was written in the heat of the moment. Setting is Episode 20 (End of Mayoi arc)


The sun rises and sets. In the beginning of the day to the end of it, the sun constantly moves from one horizon to the other; undeterred, uncaring. No matter the troubles of man, the world will simply continue on without even noticing. Such is the significance of man, such is the significance of the life of a single human being. These are the thoughts that flashed through my mind as I watched her, Hachikuji Mayoi.

"It'll be alright if I disappeared." said with a smile, denying the possibility of inner turmoil. She used that same smile when she'd greet me, when she'd tease me, but now it was being used to execute someone. I wanted to slap her, punch her, punish her for showing such a beautiful smile for such a bad occasion, but all I could manage was a weak clenching of my fists.

"Don't say that, I'll think of something, don't worry." I said attempting to reassure her with my empty promises.

"No matter how much you think, this is something that cannot be fought or reasoned with, Big Demother. It is something that is non-existant, a form of law. Thinking of possibilities that don't exist is just a waste of time that you don't have." Ononoki said with the same straight face she seems to be always making.

"There has to be something we can do, I'm not just going to leave Hachikuji alone." I yelled back at Ononoki, despite knowing the truth in her words. No matter how much I could kick and scream, no matter how perfect my logic could be made, I cannot change the building blocks of the world and the laws that govern it; that was the extent of my power as Araragi Koyomi, an insignificant human being.

"It's alright, Araragi-san. The months that I've been able to spend with you and everyone have been like a dream, like living the years of the life I lost those many years ago. They are moments of such joy and happiness that I will never forget them, even if I'm no longer here. I'm glad I was able to meet you Araragi-san, I'm happy that you helped me when I was lost, and I'm happy that even now you still protect me and worry about me. But, there's a limit to everything, you can't save everyone all the time, sometimes you have to choose the better of two evils." Hachikuji said standing up in front of me, her hands on the straps of her backpack.

"T-that's...no, No, NO, there has to be something, something we haven't thought of, something we-"

"Araragi-san."

Her voice was so clear and loud I closed my mouth on reflex, the momentary scolding look that was on Hachikuji's face soon became a much softer, gentler look; like a mother looking at her son.

"Do you think we could do it one more time? Our 'Name and Tongue-bite' gag. I want to say goodbye in the same way we said hello." To that sincere wish, that final wish from a girl I had grown to care for so much, I could only lower my head in defeat and give a small nod. "Thank you, go stand over there."

As I moved over to where she directed me I noticed something strange. Why was Ononoki going to Hachikuji's side? Why do I here stumbling feet? Why do I-

"Araragi-san!" her voice called out for me louder than a siren, but was probably no louder than she would normally talk, I turned my head and body to meet that voice and found my face being grabbed by to small hands and the image of Hachikuji with pursed lips coming at me. After that, I don't remember. The only piece of memory that I can drag out is a wet feeling on my lips, and the taste of peaches. When I found myself opening my eyes I could see Hachikuji's face again, tears pouring down and a smile on her face. She opened her mouth big and wide and said loud enough that even God must have caught on.

_"I loved you, Araragi-san"_

My mind worked faster than my body. My eyes flickered all over Hachikuji's body, registering each and every change. Very slowly, she was disappearing little by little. I couldn't tell if it was a slow process or if time was slowed down for me, but the fact that Hachikuji really was leaving seemed to drag on and on, burning deeper into my soul with each passing nanosecond. This time my body caught up to pace and sped off on its own. Without even thinking, without even considering the action, my arms shot out to her. Grasping at what little was left I pulled her as close as I could manage, "I love you, Hachikuji," and planted my own kiss on her lips.

After that, I have no recollection on what happened. Either my head took a blow when I "landed" or my soul itself is keeping it hidden from me for my own good. In anycase, after I opened my eyes for a second time after our second kiss I found myself in a city that looked like no city I had ever seen. The buildings towered past the clouds and the streets were barren of all life. It was every bit the steam punk ghost town one could imagine.

"This looks like it'll take a while to get back home." I let out a small sigh, dusting off my pants.

"May you perhaps be lost?" hearing a girl's voice I turned around to see a small girl standing next to me. She had brown hair with two green ribbons in her hair, making into a twin tail hairstyle. She was wearing what reminded me of a elementary school student with a large pink backpack on her back.

"I guess I am."

"Then I guess we're the same, I'm lost as well."

"I see, then how about we try walking together."

"That sounds like a good idea." with that we started walking down a random street, no sense of direction, no idea of where we were heading; just walked.

"Hey..."

"...?"

"If by chance I said I loved you, is there a chance you would say the same?" I said, keeping my head forward.

"Nope, no chance. I'd definitely say the same, so there really is no 'chance' if it is guaranteed."

"I see..."

"Yup..."

I slowly reached out my hand and she took it. And from then on we walked, with no distance or location in mind, just walked, just the two of us.


End file.
